Sleepy Calem and Soft Hair
by Kittystar77
Summary: Serena and Calem are walking around Lumious City, Calem is tired from being woken up too early, and Serena finds out that Calem has soft hair. Kalosshipping, fluff.


**I'm back once more with another one-shot, which I got the idea from a picture again.**

 **And I do know that I should really work on my other fanfic but I don't know what to write and this is my current obsession so it's easier to write about.**

 **This is another Pokemon fic and it does have shipping. Kalosshipping fluff and cuteness.**

 **And also I unfortunately don't own Pokemon, all rights go to the owners. Now let's get this fic started.**

(*O*)(^_^)(*U*)

She walked through the streets of Lumious City, her companion trailing behind sleepily as she had woken him up early so that they could see the city. Their two starters – a Fennekin and Froakie – walking ahead of them, looking around in wonder at the city.

Serena couldn't believe she was actually in the renowned city of love, she didn't think she'd ever get the chance to while she was in her hometown in the Sinnoh region. She looked around in absolute awe, taking her time in getting to the Pokemon lab, slowing down until she was in her companions reach.

The sleepy Calem, noticing this, reached out his hand and pulled her back into him, resting his arms lightly around her waist, and leaning his head onto hers.

"What are you doing Calem?" the lightly blushing girl asked, tilting her head up to see his face.

"Having a nap," was his simple reply.

"Then I suggest you find somewhere to lie down." Serena was surprised that they weren't attracting any attention with their little scene. 'This must happen a lot' she thought to herself.

"Nooo," he whined, "your hair smells too nice." his explanation made her blush turn to a more noticeable hue.

"While I appreciate the complement Calem, you should find somewhere to lie down," she said **easing** out of his grip, only to be pulled back in not even a moment later, causing her to sigh. "Calem. Let go."

"No," complained Calem, tightening his arms encircled around her waist. Their Pokemon had noticed that their trainers had stopped walking and where now watching the scene unfold, with the female Fennekin lightly giggling to herself.

Serena sighed and quickly wriggled out of his grip once more, but this time before he could pull her back in, she took his arm and dragged him over to the nearest bench and sat him down, herself sitting a little ways away. Calem, taking in how much space was between them and that her legs weren't crossed But her arms were, shrugged and lay down, his head resting in her lap. Blush becoming more prominent, she sighed, glad that she didn't need to tell him that he could lie down.

"Hey, Calem," she started, gaining the boys attention, while unfolding her arms and absentmindedly playing with his hair. "What would you say to me cutting my hair?" Her question somewhat surprised him, but he just shrugged in response.

"As long as it's what you want to do it fine with me," he said, "but why are you asking me? its not like I have a say in the matter, besides what you do with your hair's your decision."

"Yeah, thanks," said Serena smiling. She then realised that she was playing with Calem's hair, which caused her blush that had subsided to come right back. She felt his hair between her fingers and was surprised but how it felt, and forgot her blush and continued to play with his hair. "Also I know this is kinda off the topic of my hair but, how is your hair so soft? If you ever have a daughter she would be so jealous."

Her last comment made him blush Crimson and thankfully for him she didn't notice as she was to engrossed in playing with his hair.

"Serena! Calem!" Someone called. This someone had long brunette hair in pigtails, a pink shirt with black ribbons decorating the front, denim short shorts and a pair of pink shoes. The girl walked up to them curios. "What'a doing?" The girl asked.

"Shauna!" Serena half yelled looking up, "you have to feel his hair, it's so soft."

"Hehe ok," Shauna replied, giggling, after all, how soft could his hair really be? As soon as Shauna touched his hair, her eyes started to sparkle. "Oh my Arceus, that is so soft," she said. "Your future daughter and wife are going to be sooo jealous." Cue the blushing Calem once more, but the girls were to busy playing with his hair to notice.

After about 10 minutes of the two girls playing with his hair, Trevor and Tierno had shown up, and dragged a kicking and screaming Shauna away, which earned them many strange looks. Their two starters had fallen asleep on top of Calem and where snuggling up to each other which was quite the adorable sight, so Serena took a photo with her relatively new camera, and then went back to playing with Calem's soft-as a-Vulpix's-fur hair.

After a minute or two Calem's breathing had completely evened out and he was sound asleep with a content smile gracing his features.

(-u-)(^u^)(*u*)

 **And it is done, an yes I know it is short but I like it how it is right now, it makes me happy to know that I can write something short and sweet and that I like while also not dragging it out to long.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it.**

 **Thank you for reading and until next time**


End file.
